<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swingers night by xiaolianhua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242613">Swingers night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua'>xiaolianhua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Foursome, M/M, Partner Swapping, Porn With Plot, Swingers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok and Jongdae had been together for over ten years. To celebrate their upcoming anniversary, the couple decides to act out one of their longtime kinks, a swinger night with another couple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXO Home4U - 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swingers night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt# 474</p><p>I'd like to thank the mods for arranging this fest. It's such a lovely theme &lt;3 </p><p>Thanks for my beta for reading this through and fixing my grammar. </p><p>I hope everyone enjoys this slightly different take on domestic life :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Minseok looks at the couple currently seated on their black couch. The taller with dark hair is looking around curiously with big eyes while the shorter has bleached hair and is picking a lint from his jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances towards their open kitchen to see that Jongdae is setting their tea cups on a tray and is ready to bring that over. “So.. How long have you been together?” Minseok asks as Jongdae hands the cups to everyone and sits down next to him on the divan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde glances at the other and grasps his hand, “I met Chanyeol seven years ago, we hit it off immediately and have been together since then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok smiles at the couple and nods, “Seven years is a long time already, congratulations on that. We’ve been together for ten years. This idea has been with us for a while already, right Jongdae?” He asks and turns to look at his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae hums and smiles back to Minseok before turning to look at the two, “It’s Baekhyun and Chanyeol, right? How long have you had this as something you’d like to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A while,” the taller, Chanyeol, blurts out, “it’s actually my kink but Baekhyunnie wants to try it too! We’ve talked a lot about it and I think it’s so nice to find around same aged couple that are even good looking-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What Chanyeol wants to say,” Baekhyun interrupts his partner with a loud voice, “is that we’re a bit awkward now but I promise we want this as much as you want. And we’re really glad to have answered your inquiry. And..and we’ve never done this before, so it’s exciting!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok chuckles, taking a sip from his tea to calm his own nerves. Swinger night, it must have been two years ago when he found about it and talked about it to his long time lover. It had been awkward post sex talk in the bed and quickly dismissed, until Jongdae had brought it up again some months later. He has asked about it, wondering out loud would it be cheating if both consented, and it really wouldn’t be. They had figured it out, but it was left as it was for half a year until it popped up again in discussion this time with Minseok asking who Jongdae would like to add in their bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took them so long to get to this moment – this night – and Minseok reaches for Jongdae’s hand for reassurance, they’re in this together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been thinking for a long time,” Minseok says and lets Jongdae continue, “Now with our tenth anniversary, it feels like something we’re ready to try. We decided on this together rather than adding a third, to be equal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be equal but also to experience something new like this together, at the same time.” Jongdae smiles at Minseok before turning to look at their guests, “Do you have a preference about how we should do this? We’ve been thinking that as usually Minseok tops, he would do that now too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol glances at Baekhyun and shrugs, “Sounds good to me, I usually top and Hyunnie likes being stuffed s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeol!” Baekyhun hisses, hitting his boyfriend while a blush colors his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol just laughs and kisses his blushing boyfriend, “I mean, he likes bottoming more so it would be more comfortable, I think. We can prep as usual if it feels awkward or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok hums as he glances between Jongdae and the couple and smiles, “I think it’s better that the new partners do it from the prepping to the end. It’s all kind of part of the package isn’t it?” He chuckles, “we’re all good with kissing too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good!” Baekhyun exclaims, “I was worried about that as I tend to kiss a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So does Jongdae here.” Minseok chuckles and continues with a grin, “must be a bottom thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol guffaws a loud laugh at that and slaps his thigh a few times in clear happiness. “That-hahaha-that’s true!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok reaches over to high five Chanyeol and the awkward air seems to vanish with that completely. They chat for a while, drinking more tea to relax themselves before it’s time to move to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minseok takes the initiative and steps closer to Baekhyun. He glances over at Jongdae once more to make sure this is fine and when he receives a small nod with a smile and words, ‘go on,’ he grins and pulls Baekhyun closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol verbalizes his consent too and Minseok nods, wetting his lips. He swallows and takes a deep breath. There’s butterflies in his stomach and it’s something Minseok doesn’t miss from his teenage years when he first got together with Jongdae. He’s nervous as he places a hand on Baekhyun’s cheek and another comes to rest on his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s smile is just as nervous as he wets his lips and eyes shift between Minseok’s eyes and lips. Minseok steels himself with a shaky breath and leans closer, lips barely touching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay there, lips against lips for a few seconds before Baekhyun presses his lips harder against Minseok’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s awkward but Minseok forces himself to relax. Baekhyun is beautiful and fun, he has amazing lips and he tastes so good. With a little more confidence Minseok spreads his lips, asking for an entrance to deepen the kiss. He slides his tongue in Baekhyun’s mouth, tasting him for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok barely registers the gasp around them and the murmured, ‘they’re so hot’ when Baekhyun winds his arms around Minseok’s waist and pulls them flushed together, taking the lead in the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae yelps when Chanyeol pulls him close by his hand. He cranes his head back to look at the other man and giggles, “I’ve never kissed anyone that tall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s laugh is bright and smile wide as he looks down at the other man. “Yeah? Well, Baekhyunnie says it's a wholesome feeling. I suppose you just have to try it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol moves closer with the words and wraps his arms around Jongdae’s shoulders shiftly. He feels attacked. While Chanyeol’s arms are warm around him and he’s not pulling them flushed together, the towering height and the heaviness of the limbs is alarming. Jongdae realizes that his panic must show on his face when Chanyeol laughs and one of his hands comes up to cradle Jongdae’s nape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden laugh separates Minseok and Baekhyun from the close lip lock causing both to turn and look at the other two with a question on their lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong, Dae?” Minseok asks softly, stepping away from Baekhyun to place his hand on Jongdae’s arm for comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um.. no?” Jongdae squawks, looking at his boyfriend with an embarrassed smile, and continues with a whisper, “he’s just so tall! It’s a bit intimidating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok glances up at Chanyeol with an apologetic smile and pulls Jongdae in a kiss. “Baekhyun’s not taller by much, he knows how to handle you, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae sighs and looks up at Chanyeol with a shy smile. He wants it, and he hopes Chanyeol can feel it even under the reaction. Jongdae feels Minseok move and before he really registers it, his boyfriend is tiptoeing up to kiss Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae watches as Chanyeol wraps his arms around Minseok and his boyfriend melts into the embrace. He can hear the content sigh between the kisses and he <em>yearns</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun catches his eyes and laughs knowingly when Minseok yelps and giggles as Chanyeol lifts him up for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Minseok laughs as they stop and he turns to his boyfriend again, “see, it’s not bad at all. He’s a great kisser.” He smiles and pecks Jongdae’s pout, “we can still stop this if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No, I mean-I want-I want to continue.” Jongdae says hurriedly, “it’s just, it’s been so long since I kissed anyone else than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have my permission.” Minseok says, pulling Jongdae in a sweet kiss that has Baekhyun whining and complaining to Chanyeol about ‘why he’s not being kissed like that.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok pulls back with a series of soft pecks on Jongdae’s lips, “tell me if you ever want to stop. We’ll stop then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae nods, leaning in for another kiss before pushing his boyfriend to the waiting Baekhyun with, “you have a beautiful bottom waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun snort-laughs at it and pushes his behind out as a joke and Chanyeol slaps on it playfully. Jongdae laughs as he watches them: their dynamics are so relaxed that he feels himself breathing more freely too. Minseok is kissing Baekhyun’s laughter away when Chanyeol approaches Jongdae again, more careful this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, sorry I panicked.” Jongdae laughs, “maybe if I.. do it?” He questions as he tentatively lifts his hand up Chanyeol’s arm to rest it on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s low baritone is awfully comforting when he tells Jongdae to take his time and carefully places his hands on Jongdae’s waist. His palms are warm and big on his thin waist, a totally different feel from Minseok’s but not unpleasant, a steady support as Jongdae pushes himself up and tentatively kisses the taller man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing Chanyeol is nothing like kissing Minseok. The angle is weird and it takes them a few tries to make it comfortable. Chanyeol kisses fiercely, sloppier and more hurried. Jongdae lets himself fall into the kisses, kissing him back with a growing fervor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Minseok lets himself be pulled away from the two and pushed on the bed. Baekhyun straddles his legs and leans down to kiss his neck. Minseok tilts his head aside to give him space as his hands fall on Baekhyun’s ass. He can’t stop the chuckle when a realization passes through his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Baekhyun asks, licking along Minseok’s ear before nuzzling the soft skin behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, just realized something.” Minseok says and sighs softly when Baekhyun nibs his neck. He grabs Baekhyun’s ass again, and thinks again about how it’s not nearly as full as Jongdae’s, but it feels good gyrating on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Baekhyun asks as he dives down to kiss Minseok again, distracting him from answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok pulls him closer by the handfuls, letting his hands trail over the man’s thick thighs. “You seem like you like to ride?” He asks against Baekhyun’s lips, biting on the lower one before kissing him passionately again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck..” Baekhyun breathes against Minseok’s lips, licking his own as he pulls in a lungful of air, “yeah, I love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok nods and tilts Baekhyun’s head back, licking and kissing his neck. The choked sound that the man makes vibrates against his lips as he sucks a light mark near his Adam’s apple. Taking a mental note of it, Minseok moves his kisses along the sides, his fingers slowly unbuttoning Baekhyun’s shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re startled apart when a loud yelp resonates through the room. Minseok looks up to see Chanyeol holding Jongdae against himself, hands under his behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love when he does that,” Baekhyun comments, having turned to look at the other two as well. “showing off his power...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that?” Minseok muses with a grin, digging his fingers in Baekhyun’s ass as he looks at his lover over Baekhyun’s shoulder, “good to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now, Jongdae has gotten over the initial surprise of hanging in the air and is burying his face into Chanyeol’s neck. The taller laughs, looking proud as he holds Jongdae up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He meets Minseok’s eyes and they share a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a loud one.” Minseok informs Chanyeol, chuckling when Jongdae starts kicking to be let back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol ignores the whines and complains and just carries Jongdae to the bed and tosses him down on it with a little bounce, “so it would seem. I hope your bedroom is soundproof cos you’ve got a screamer on your lap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun flushes to a nice shade of pink at the words just as Jongdae starts another complaint, “you tall people just think you can lift us up as much as you want! I don’t appreciate being thrown around like that. You could’ve warne-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dae, baby. You love it.” Minseok says quietly and leans back to lay down on the bed. He reaches back with one hand to pull the other closer and kisses him deeply. It’s familiar and comforting and it brings the situation more intimate and comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Minseok whispers against Jongdae’s lips, pecking him once more before turning his eyes at the other couple who took the moment to share kisses as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok keeps his eyes on the couple as he slides hands up Baekhyun’s sides and rounds them around to continue popping the buttons open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun moans into the kiss when Minseok’s fingers tease his nipples. The touch is so tentative that Baekhyun thinks it was accidental until he feels it again – firmer and sure as the calloused fingertips pinch the hardening nub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok tugs harder, making Baekhyun hiss and bring his attention back to the man below him. With a smirk, Minseok slides the shirt off completely and lets it drop to the floor. He takes in the pale skin, not so different from his lover. Unsure if it would be okay to compliment, Minseok stops the words before they get out and just leans forward to kiss the prominent collar bone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s sigh mixes with Jongdae’s when Minseok scrapes teeth along the sensitive skin. “Tell me what they’re doing.” Minseok says to Baekhyun’s ear, unable to see the other two behind himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun blinked his eyes open to look at the other couple on the bed. “Channie has Jongdae laying on the bed..” He says quietly, hips moving against Minseok’s as the other licks over his nipple teasingly. “He’s kissing Jongdae’s neck, d-down his chest.. ah..” His voice cracks when Minseok bites on his hardened nub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is my boyfriend looking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-he has his eyes closed.” Baekhyun says before moving his hands to Minseok’s chin and pulls him into a deep kiss, “you’re supposed to concentrate on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok chuckles against Baekhyun’s lips at the words and moves to kiss him again and again before letting his hands drop on Baekhyun’s thighs, “I’m sorry, I’m just anxious for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun hums and pulls Minseok’s shirt off, “lie down and you’ll see him. Let me strip you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok stands up instead and smirks when Baekhyun drops down on his knees without a word. He lets the other open his pants and takes a chance to look back at the other two: Jongdae is laying on his back, wearing only his boxers with Chanyeol hovering over him in a similar stage. When did the two get that far?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae must feel his gaze as the man opens his eyes to stare back at him. There’s a hint of a teasing smile and Jongdae keens when Chanyeol’s large hands move his legs apart to make space for himself in the middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok shouldn’t feel jealous, this was his idea after all but there’s a sudden surge of possessive anger shooting through his body when Chanyeol licks high up on Jongdae’s inner thigh and his boyfriend all but melts in the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok tears his eyes away from the others when Baekhyun asks him a question. The blond has stripped them both and has hands hovering over Minseok’s boxers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he gets no answer, Baekhyun inquires again, “can I taste you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok’s mind is still trying to get over the fact that his boyfriend is currently feeling heavenly at the hands of someone other than him, and maybe it’s just the wanton moan from Jongdae’s lips that pushes the thoughts away. He looks at Baekhyun, kneeling in front of him, wet lips, big eyes, looking all kind of ravishing as he waits for permission. Minseok wants him, wants to feel this stranger’s lips on his cock so he nods and threads fingers in the blond locks. “If you want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to,” Baekhyun says breathy and tugs Minseok’s boxers down with a sure touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok steps out of them and swallows when Baekhyun’s slim fingers wrap around his cock. He’s barely half-hard. Nerves dimming his arousal but with the gentle touch aided by Baekhyun’s spit, he feels his cock harden. It takes a few strokes until he’s hard enough for Baekhyun to roll on a condom and tentatively take in the tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok bites down his lip as Baekhyun keeps working on his cock. He’s good and it only takes moments for Minseok’s cock to harden fully, swelling in Baekhyun’s warm mouth. Baekhyun moans around the length and takes in more, fingers stroking the base and teasing his balls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae on the other hand is already hard, cock straining against his boxers as Chanyeol keeps kissing and touching his thighs. The man’s big hands fondle him so well, so knowing that Jongdae thinks it shouldn’t feel like this with a stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifts up his hips when Chanyeol tugs on the waistband of his boxers. Jongdae can’t see fully what’s going on next to the bed but from the moans slipping past his lover’s lips he knows enough and he wants the same. “Do you..?” He asks Chanyeol while gesturing towards his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not usually,” Chanyeol answers but wraps his hand around Jongdae’s cock, “I prefer receiving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae flushes and nods. Chanyeol’s hand is huge around his cock, the tip barely makes it out of his loose fist. “That’s fine.. um.. shit-” Jongdae mumbles when Chanyeol strokes him few times, the pressure is totally different, not exactly how he likes it but the size makes it all better, “I-I could.. if you want? I..I mean, I like to.. like Baekhyun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol chuckles and glances towards his lover who is eagerly sucking on Minseok’s cock. “Yeah? You’d like that, Jongdae?” He asks, twisting his hand around Jongdae’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I want to.” Jongdae says and reaches for Chanyeol’s underwear. The bulge is significantly bigger and he glances at his boyfriend before looking at it again hungrily. Chanyeol helps him to take off the boxers and Jongdae is greeted with a nice cock, curving slightly to the left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wraps a tentative hand around the girth. He reaches for the condoms and tosses one to Chanyeol who slips it on easily. Wetting his lips, Jongdae shuffles them around and places himself between Chanyeol’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cock jumps in his hold as Chanyeol gets a look at his boyfriend sucking Minseok off hungrily. He nudges Jongdae closer, giving him permission and Jongdae leans down to lick over the hardness, coating it in saliva before slipping it in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun pulls away and stands up to kiss Minseok sloppily. It’s too much teeth and too hurried but Minseok accepts it as he wants more, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok twists them around and pushes Baekhyun gently to lay on the bed next to Chanyeol. He moans at the sight of his boyfriend sucking on Chanyeol’s cock. His eyes take in the way Jongdae’s lips seems to stretch around the girth and how his little whimpers fill the air as he tries to take it all in and his own cock jumps at the view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmerized, Minseok forgets Baekhyun for a moment. He reaches over to slap Jongdae’s ass hard. He gets a yelp and a glare from his lover that melts into a mischievous smile when Jongdae realizes the state he’s in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae jerks Chanyeol off leisurely as he licks his lips from the extra saliva, “Seokkie… didn’t we talk that it’s not yours to touch today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok doesn’t know what his expression is but he registers the other couple chuckling at him along Jongdae’s smug raise of eyebrows so he supposes it’s something unusual. He wants to shoot some witty remark back at him but nothing comes in mind when Baekhyun’s hand slides up his inner thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have me as your bottom, tonight Minseok. Let Chanyeol handle him. He’ll be gentle.” Baekhyun says, fingertips teasing Minseok’s balls, “But I think, personally, that it’s hot if you touch him so go for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Minseok huffs, looking at Baekhyun who mimics slapping in the air, “that was perfect. Please, don’t stop it for us if.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok smirks and reaches over to do just that, “This is a treat for both of us, Dae, together with them. I am allowed to touch you as much as Chanyeol and Baekhyun is, but I try to keep my hands on Baekhyun today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I slap it too?” Chanyeol asked, moving his hands to knead Jongdae’s behind as he waited for the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can but not too hard.” Jongdae said, sighing at the feeling of warm hands engulfing his ass fully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol hums nonchalantly and slaps it playfully, grinning at Jongdae as he grabs his cheeks and tugs him closer, “I’ll enjoy doing that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He likes that,” Minseok says as he reaches over the bedside table to get the lube, “even if he complains first, he gets so hard. He likes it especially if you’re slapping him while fucking.” He supplies and leans over to kiss Jongdae before he can complain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the info,” Chanyeol chuckles and reaches to touch his lover. “Baekhyunnie here likes to be stretched roughly.” He smiles as he squeezes Baekhyun’s arm gently, “it’s good they have similar preferences.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok smiles as he watches the two interact. It’s really a happy coincidence that they found such a suitable couple for this. He picks up the lube and coats his fingers with it, “Let’s get to it then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok chuckles at Baekhyun’s eagerness as the man spread his legs open. He teases the rim for a while and enjoys the impatient whimpers from the blond. It’s both same and different when he presses a finger in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun is hot around his finger, he’s eager and Minseok soon presses another finger in. He’s relaxed too, not at all shy and that makes Minseok’s cock jump. “You’re..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loose?” Baekhyun supplies, pressing back against the fingers, “Yeollie stretches me good and often. I don’t really need this...” He blinks and smiles as the other, “but I like it.” He grins and tilts his hips so that Minseok’s fingers reach that spot and Baekhyun moans wantonly for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol reaches for the lube and taps it on Jongdae’s arms to get him stop pleasuring him. “How you want to do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae looks up, hand still wrapped around Chanyeol’s cock. Looking between the tube and the man he makes up his mind and shuffles on his knees and hands, behind facing Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck..” Chanyeol curses as he sits ups, hands coming up to grasp the ass in front of him, “you’re amazing, Jongdae.” He says, teasing the rosette with his fingertips and watches it to flutter to the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae peeks at the other couple under his arm: Minseok is kissing the inside of Baekhyun’s thigh as he fucks him open with his fingers. This makes him press back against Chanyeol’s teasing touch, “go on, Chanyeol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears Chanyeol make a noise before he feels a slap on his cheek. The hand stays and massages the muscle, spreading him open. Jongdae whimpers when Chanyeol pushed a finger in, it feels so much larger than Minseok’s and he presses against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae leans on his shoulder and slides a hand to touch himself when Chanyeol presses another digit in, third one following soon after. He jerks himself, distracting his body to relax, he has never felt so full from just fingers so he shares this with a whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok reaches for the lube again when Jongdae begs for more. “You like that, Dae? How he feels inside you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae looks at his boyfriend, face scrunching up in pleasure when Chanyeol twists his fingers and presses against his prostate. “So good, Min.. his fingers are so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll feel even better with him inside you.” Baekhyun says and takes the lube from Minseok’s hand to squirt some on his fingers and coat Minseok’s cock with it. He tugs the condom on a bit better when the other hardens at the touch. “You’ll feel it hours after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae drops his head in pleasure, a drop of precum leaking from his cock at the words. “Chanyeol.. just, I’m ready. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol shares a look with Minseok and takes the lube to get himself ready. “Jongdae, ride me?” He asks as he shimmies down the bed, helping Jongdae turn around. “It’s easier that way, to get you used to my size.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae crawls over Chanyeol to kiss him hard. He draws the passion from Chanyeol’s lips, swallows the moans before sits up and reaches behind himself. Chanyeol’s hands are on his hips again, guiding him as he slowly sinks down and the tip presses past his rim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stretch is much more than with Minseok. His breath hitches and he’s forced to take a break when Chanyeol slips deeper and his walls clench around the thick cock. Chanyeol is rubbing his hips gently and he moves a hand on Jongdae’s length to stroke him through the initial pain. His touch feels amazing and Jongdae lets himself relax, slowly sliding lower and lower until he’s sitting on Chanyeol’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Chanyeol asks, his hands running over Jongdae’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gentle touch is oddly comforting and Jongdae leans in for a kiss. It still hurts but the initial pain is slowly turning into a dull throbbing. And Jongdae knows that will eventually go away when he starts to move. He takes a minute though, just rocking his hips slowly back and forth as they kiss and Chanyeol’s hands are warm against his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok on the other hand pushes Baekhyun’s legs up, making the blond hold them up as he lines up with this hole. The slide in is easy, Baekhyun is tight around him but he can start a slow rhythm right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun is eager to rock back against him, their timing is still messy and Minseok ends up pressing down on Baekhyun’s legs hard to keep him in place. He picks up pace and Baekhyun’s loud moan gets everyone’s eyes on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok alternates his pace often and it takes Baekhyun by surprise. He’s not used to that nor the grinding that makes Minseok’s cock grace just so against his prostate and it’s turning him crazy. The barely there touch against the nerves. Just as he opens his mouth to ask for more, Minseok pulls back and thrusts in hard, hitting the spot directly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun arches up, body shuddering in pleasure, high-pitched moans filling the room as Minseok keeps fucking him just as deep until he stops and urges the blond to turn on his fours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun whines at the loss but turns around. Without a word he knees up to pull Jongdae into an open kiss, drawing a deep groan from Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae finds that kissing Baekhyun is totally different from kissing Minseok or Chanyeol. He’s enthusiastic but doesn’t demand the lead, they’re even with their wants, their needs as the kiss continues sloppily. Baekhyun is eager to swallow the moans when Chanyeol fucks up into Jongdae.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok gets off the bed and turns Baekhyun so that the man can keep kissing Jongdae. Standing behind the blond, Minseok pushes in slowly, holding on his wide hips. “Fuck you’re pretty.” He whispers as he marvels at the view: Baekhyun’s slim waist is emphasized in this position, his wide shoulders and hips creating a beautiful hourglass shape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok can’t resist touching him, sliding his palms over the wide expanse of skin, grasping hard on his thin waist for leverage as he fucks him with fervor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s arms collapse under him at the powerful thrust. Head braced on his arms as he gasps for breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae takes the chance to move, tugging Chanyeol up. “I want it same way,” he supplies at Chanyeol’s questioning expression, “I want to feel all of you.” He says and runs a teasing finger down Chanyeol’s chest before pushing up with a palm spread on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay okay,” Chanyeol chuckles and stands up. He waits as Jongdae turns to face Baekhyun, taking a similar position with his knees at the edge of he mattress. Chanyeol stares at the the man kneeling in front of him. He noticed that Jongdae was thinner, smaller than Baekhyun before but from this angle, his waist is impossibly small. It almost feels like he can wrap his hand fully around it and with that thought, Chanyeol thrusts back in, hands wrapping around the waist to test that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae moans loudly at the thrust, sucking in breath when Chanyeol’s thumbs dig to his back. It really feels amazing being handled like that. From this position Jongdae can look up and locks his eyes with Minseok’s. There’s something carnal, something raw passing through the look and Jongdae shudders at the feeling of disappointment? Shame? He’s not sure but it’s like he shouldn’t enjoy this as much as he does. The feeling disappears though when he catches Minseok’s words, meant to him only ‘you look amazing, I love you’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels Baekhyun’s hand grasping on his own, sharing the immense pleasure. They gasp into each other’s mouth as they kiss. Baekhyun’s nails dig into Jongdae’s palm when Minseok shifts a little and the pleasure starts to be too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae drops his upper body down, pushing back against Chanyeol’s hips with each push. He whines when Chanyeol pulls out and spreads his cheeks, the cold air in the room making his hole flutter empty. Chanyeol plunges in and out, again and again, making Jongdae crazy with want, he feels dirty, used but he needs more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you gape for me.” Chanyeol says as he pulls out and runs his thumb along the puff rim. He dips it inside and groans at the view. “Your ass is made for this.” He continues as he teases the muscle before pushing in hard till the end, making Jongdae keen at the pressure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok pulls Baekhyun up by his shoulder and helps him to wrap an arm around his neck. Baekhyun’s back is arched as Minseok holds on his hip with one hand, the other coming around to jerk him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond cries out, staring over at Chanyeol with dark eyes. Their gazes meet and Baekhyun whimpers at the attention from his lover. Minseok is now slowly grinding in him, barely grazing past his prostate but he's in deep, so deep. It feels different with Minseok than it does with Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok looks at Chanyeol as well as he leans closer and presses kisses over Baekhyun's lean neck. He laps the sweat forming there, grazing teeth over the flesh but not marking it. His attention to Baekhyun's neck seem to catalyst a reaction in Chanyeol which ends up Jongdae crying out in pleasure. Minseok smirks at him over Baekhyun's shoulder before nibbles on his ear, "want to ride me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah.. yeah, please." Baekhyun breaths and turns his head to give Minseok a sloppy kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With labored breaths the men move around. Minseok laying on his back with Baekhyun straddling his lap and Jongdae laying on his stomach, pillow under his hips as Chanyeol hoovers over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok loves this position the most. He loves seeing Jongdae's body quivering over him, the lean muscles working as he works himself on his cock and the shivers and immense pleasure on his face when he comes after reaching the limit. Now, he's watching another man in the same position and he notes that while Baekhyun is good, he looks amazing on his cock like this, he prefers taking him from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok has his right hand on Baekhyun's thigh, lazily caressing and avoiding his cock as the man gyrates his hips and rides him. His left hand finds Jongdae's on the bed and the familiar touch is comforting. It sparks something inside him, warming his whole body and making it tingle in anticipation. He knows Baekhyun feels it too when the man gasps out profanities and his whines rise up a level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae rests his head on his other arm, hand squeezing hard on Minseok's as Chanyeol slides back in fucks him hard and deep. He moans wantonly, gasping for breath after a series of fast thrusts. He feels like passing out from the pleasure, body pliant under the strength of his lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connected by their hands, Minseok and Jongdae release almost at the same time, eyes straining to stay open, to hold the connection as long as possible before both give in to the pleasure and close their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol grunts when Jongdae comes and tightens around his cock. He pauses to let Jongdae ride the pleasure and only moves when the man relaxes after his orgasm. Chanyeol tugs Jongdae's lower body up with him as he moves up to kneel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man reaches for Baekhyun when he feels like he's close and wraps his hand arund Baekhyun's cock. The familiar touch brings the blond over the edge and he gasps both men's names as he rides through the waves of his orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol follows him, burying himself deep in Jongdae has his cock jerks in the condom. He draws in a shuddering breath before pulling out and taking off the condom. He ties it and places it in the trashcan. He then walks around the bed to help Baekhyun off and hugs him close, sharing soft kisses with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok tugs off the spoiled condom and disposes it before scooting over Jongdae's side, tugging him tightly against his chest. "Lay down for a moment." He says to the other couple, inviting them back to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun is the first to lay down after the invite and he pulls Chanyeol with him. The taller wraps arms around Baekhyun again and cuddles him close. There's a soft smile on his lips as Baekhyun peppers small kisses on his sweaty chest as they let their heartbeat and breathing come down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae mumbles against Minseok's chest, making the man giggle and question him. "my ass'll hurt." Jongdae repeats but it's more of a happy statement than a complain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good thing we got the cooling gel earlier." Minseok chuckles and presses a soft kiss on Jongdae's temple. "He's that much bigger?" He asks, glancing over the other couple and smiles at Chanyeol when he notices the man listening in on their conversation with a quiet chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if I hurt you, Jongdae.” Chanyeol says softly, “I should have warned you. I know it’s a lot to take in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all good.” Jongdae mumbles from his spot on Minseok’s chest. He opens eyes to look at Chanyeol and smiles, “felt good. Might want to have another go some day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok gasps at the words, quickly turning to look at his lover. Jongdae tends to babble all kinds of stuff in his post orgasmic haze so he’s not entirely sure if he actually means it or not. “Baby, you want to try this again?” He inquires quietly, brushing Jongdae’s hair off his forehead with gentle fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae is quiet for a long time as he mulls it over and when he speaks it’s clear that he means the words. “If they’re up for it. Not with another couple. I could see you liked it too, hun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um..” Minseok looks contradicted, he felt good, it felt amazing with another man than Jongdae after all the years, the excitement was exhilarating but at the same time he’s worried about their relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to.” Jongdae says, “if you don’t want to. I just.. I wouldn’t mind. All this-you- watching me being fucked and me seeing you and them and it’s just..it’s yeah, just I haven’t been this turned on in a while.” He whispers, voice tuning out and Minseok struggles to hear his final words, “I found out new kinks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re fine with it.” Baekhyun says suddenly, beaming at the couple from his place in Chanyeol’s arms. “Maybe, we should just let the thought brew and come back to it some other day, right Yeollie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nods and grins, “This was better than I thought it would be. I’m happy to try again or just, at least meet up as  friends? Would that be awkward?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re past awkward here now.” Minseok deadpans and makes everyone laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half an hour passes with a laughter and relaxed talk before Baekhyun gets up with Chanyeol to pull on their clothes and get ready to leave. “We’ll let ourselves out. Tonight was fun and let us know if you want to hang out again.” He smiles and does a small wave with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just for a coffee or something if not this again. We – we’re really open with another round too.” Chanyeol laughs and checks his phone quickly, “well, we’ll be going now. Have a good evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too!” Minseok smiles and waves back to them. He waits until they hear the front door click close before speaking again. “They’re a fun couple. Energetic and loud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm, and baby?” Jongdae smiles, “don’t worry about him, he’s just bigger, you have better technique to make me see stars.” He confesses and presses a soft kiss against his lover’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Jongdae.” Minseok whispers in between the kisses, nuzzling his lover with a loving smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I love you, Minseok.” Jongdae replies, “now, kiss me again, I miss your taste.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm happy with kudos but I'd be happier hearing what you thought about this if you managed to read until the end.  I love you all~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>